mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo' Rai Cho/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Deadly Alliance:' "During the years that Shang Tsung had sponsored the Mortal Kombat tournaments on Earth, the Outworld master Bo' Rai Cho was secretly training warriors for competition. It is even speculated that it was he who brought the fighting Style of Drunken Boxing to Earthrealm. After many years, he finally discovered the Shaolin Monk Liu Kang and taught him the martial arts moves he needed to defeat Shang Tsung. Later, with the tournament securely in the hands of the Shaolin, his teachings were no longer needed and he returned to Outworld. Bo' Rai Cho had been unable to compete against Shang Tsung in the Mortal Kombat tournament on Earth. His Outworld birthplace guaranteed that his victory would have been in the name of Shao Kahn. But the conflict this time was not a tournament to prevent an evil emperor from consuming another realm. This time the battle was to save his own realm from the tyranny of two evil sorcerers. Nothing could hold him back from the challenge that lay before him. The wrath of Bo' Rai Cho would be unleashed once again." *'Deception Bio Kard:' 'Kitana has given full command of her allied Outworld army to Bo' Rai Cho. Although his fight against Tarkatan hordes does not go well, he will find inspiration from an unexpected source.' *'Deception:' "I have dealt with Tarkatan warriors before. Baraka and his mutant thugs were easy to evade as I entered Shang Tsung's palace to rescue Li Mei. I had arrived not a moment too soon. I snatched her away from the Deadly Alliance and swiftly carried her to safety. An alarm was sounded, and hordes of Tarkatan pursued us across the main bridge. On the other side of the palace bridge, I was met by Earthrealm's thunder god, Raiden, and his band of heroes marching to battle the Deadly Alliance. I bid them a glorious victory, but my primary concern was Li Mei's safety. I have since learned of the disaster that took place at the palace. The Dragon King had indeed returned, as legends foretold. Without our Earthrealm allies, I fear for Outworld's future." Storyline Bo' Rai Cho taught several great warriors, including Liu Kang, Shujinko and the legendary Muso Gonnosuke. Bo' Rai Cho originates from Outworld but has not, however, participated in a Mortal Kombat tournament, knowing that if he wins, his victory would be in the name of Shao Kahn due to his status as an Outworlder. So he instead chose to utilize his fighting skills to train Earthrealm warriors. ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' When his student Liu Kang was murdered by the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, he began training Liu Kang's fellow Shaolin Monk, Kung Lao, so that he could slay Shang Tsung. While the other Earthrealm warriors prepared for an attack against the Deadly Alliance, Bo' Rai Cho spied on Shang Tsung's palace and rescued Li Mei, another fellow native of Outworld. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, he regrouped with the surviving Earthrealm warriors led by the Thunder God Raiden and retreated. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' Later, he fought against Onaga in the Battle of Armageddon, siding with the Forces of Light. As soon as the Pyramid of Argus rose, he was fighting Tanya, before the pyramid caught up to her, sending her flying. He tried to make it at the top, but Kano threw one of his knives towards his back, making him moan in pain. He soon turned and threw up on Kano and Kobra, making them slide down the stairs of the Pyramid. However, Sheeva got the advantage, and with no time, Bo' Rai Cho was punched in the face, ultimately sent flying. However, Bo' Rai Cho ultimately died, by an unknown warrior. Endings *'Deadly Alliance (Non-Canonical): '"Bo' Rai Cho looked gruff, but beamed inwardly. With their victory over the Deadly Alliance complete, he and Kung Lao had liberated Outworld from its latest threat. Despite the years that had passed since training his last student, his skills had proven useful once more. He was elated, but it would be most inappropriate to express such emotions in front of his newest apprentice. Kung Lao invited his master to return with him to Earthrealm, to teach more warriors at the Wu Shi Academy. The success of his apprentice gave him renewed confidence in his training skills and, for the first time, a clear purpose in life. Bo' Rai Cho offered only token resistance. He accepted the offer because the defenders of Earthrealm could certainly use his help. But more importantly, because Earthrealm's rice wine put Outworld's liquor to shame." *'Deception (Canonical): '"Onaga seemed invincible. The races of Outworld were in disagreement over how to deal with this threat, and Baraka's hordes were sweeping the land. Bo Rai Cho had almost given up hope when he was visited by the spirit of his greatest student, Liu Kang. Their roles now reversed; Liu Kang gave Bo Rai Cho the inspiration necessary to continue the fight. Bo Rai Cho's soul was invigorated! He met with Outworld's many leaders to forge a temporary truce. Kitana gave him command of what remained of her army, and he led them to battle against Baraka's mutant foot soldiers. The new army of Outworld crushed the Tarkata vermin, and Baraka himself was bested by Bo Rai Cho's attack. The victory inspired the people of Outworld to rise up against the Dragon King." *'Armageddon (Non-Canonical): '"Upon defeating Blaze, Bo' Rai Cho was transported to The Heavens. He stood before me, a humble warrior unsure of his fate in the presence of a god. I had looked into his soul and found that he was a good man and a powerful warrior. Outworld needed a protector, a task for which Bo' Rai Cho had more than proven himself worthy. At my request, the Elder Gods breathed their life force into him, transforming the once humble warrior into a god. Bo' Rai Cho had become Protector of Outworld." Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages